


Multitasking

by BigGhost



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV Iron Bull, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull meets Mahanon Lavellan and truth be told, he's a little shit who happens to be really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

If there was one thing Bull was really good at, it was multitasking. It was a hobby, really. He tried to teach Krem because come on it was handy and _yes_ , being able to get trashed while doing pushups and also writing his Ben-Hassrath reports was absolutely a skill Krem could use.

A day on the beach of the Storm Coast, he had met his maker. The only thing that had ever floored every one of his hundred thoughts during a fight was the little elf with the shit-eating smirk.

The elf had managed to kill the opponent in front of him before his ax came full swing. The hostile flew to the side and Bull pulled his eyes to where the shot had come from.

Ho _ly_ _shit_.

Strutting towards his band of merry men like he wasn’t in a field of hostile darkspawn was a redheaded (hot damn) elf with a long staff. A mage, of course. Would explain the shot without an arrow.

The elf was slender, corset accentuating the curves of his swaying hips, leading into legs that went on for days. His boots came to sharp heels that stabbed into the pebbles of the beach.

He waved a white hand as a darkspawn charged at him. Bull could see a wave of energy blast through the elf’s manicured fingertips, sending the darkspawn into the hands of the stern warrior woman following close behind who all but tore it apart.

The elf’s blue eyes flicked from Bull to just over his shoulder and the next thing Bull knew, a cold wind of ice shooting past his ear killed the little shit trying to sneak up behind him. He looked at the heap of what used to be a darkspawn then back at the elf, who was evidently less concerned with the dwindling group of opponents (though Bull guessed the warrior woman and the dwarf can handle it because it looks like they’re in a pissing contest with each other).

The smirking elf strutted past him and the qunari swore he saw the little fucker _wink_ at him.

The fight was over before Bull realized and it was the first time he swung his ax without actually appreciating the feeling of cutting something in half.

He called off his boys and they began to clean up the area. If there was one thing he could say about his team, it’s that they were _clean_ , dammit. Krem was off to the side greeting the new group of what the Iron Bull could only guess were Inquisition agents.

At least the Inquisition went about recruiting nicely.

The second-in-command led the redhead elf over to his captain and introduced the Bull. Krem must’ve seen the hungry look on the qunari’s face because he made a face that said, “Behave.”

And he did...for the Bull. The horned giant could finally get a better look at the elf and he was even nicer to look at up close. He flipped the thick red braid over his shoulder and craned his neck to make eye contact with Bull. “The Iron Bull,” Maker, even his voice is honey, “Mahanon Lavellan. Or Herald, if you like new trends.” Iron Bull could taste the sarcasm and obvious uneasiness in that name. Better to just avoid it all together.

Bull chuckled nonetheless and waved for the elf to follow him. “Hope you like long walks on the beach.” Lavellan responded with a smile.

They talked business. About the Ben-Hassrath, the condition of sending reports back as part of his job. Lavellan responded about as well as Bull expected to the spy part. Though he chuckled and appreciated the moxie when he warned him that he would allow Cassandra (the attractive warrior woman, evidently) to eat him alive if he tried anything funny. Something told Bull that Cassandra wouldn’t be above it.

Thus after a lap along the shore and a long talk over the conditions and payment, as well as some half-assed flirting from both parties, the Chargers were a part of the Inquisition. And the Iron Bull was Lavellan’s new personal bodyguard. A job of which he was _absolutely_ happy with.

The elf and his company bid the Iron Bull and Krem a goodbye as well as a letter, handwritten by the Herald allowing them access into Haven. “If anyone questions you, you find me or you find Cullen. Blond hair, 'bout yay tall, looks like a lost puppy. He’ll get you in,” Mahanon instructed. He turned to the Iron Bull and held out his hand to shake for a formal goodbye. “I’ll see you at Haven, then?”

Bull grabbed the tiny hand and turned it over, kissing the knuckles and peering through his lashes at the Herald. “See you at Haven, Boss.” He didn’t miss the pink dust over Lavellan’s cheeks and gave him the smolder that brought every lady to their knees. But the elf tried to play it cool and smirks back at him, quirking a groomed eyebrow. “Can't wait.”

The band left and Krem gave his chief a long stare. The Iron Bull sighed and tried to walk away to find something strong to drink. “I know, I know, ‘I didn’t call him out here to get ogled at, Chief!’ But, Krem, did you _see_ that ass?”

Krem shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“And now you’re going to say, ‘Try not to scare him away, Chief! This job is gonna make some buck!’ But I’d really like to make _him_ buck, y’know?”

Krem threw his hands up and walked away, shouting something or other at the Chargers to pack up to head out to the Frostbacks.

The Iron Bull gave a hearty laugh and took a long drink of whatever poison he pulled out of Rocky’s stash. He could totally be a bodyguard and still check out the boss. He was really good at multitasking.

**Author's Note:**

> Mahanon wants to climb that man like a tree and Bull wants to go down on him like a ladder. Y'all need to calm down.


End file.
